Taking Over Me
by Kjminame
Summary: Kagome has left the Feudal Era, and plans never to go back. She fell in love with a boy, but now she has left him. Will they ever be together again? Songfiction.


****

Taking Over Me

You don't remember me

Midnight's wind swept through the open window of Kagome's room.

She laid silently on her pink comforter on top of her bed as night bloomed further around her. She could hear the voices of her family telling each other goodnight outside of her closed entryway. Followed by the shutting of doors, and the sight of the dark replacing the light. Her hands were rested softly on her stomach, and her head on her soft, white pillow. Her sapphire eyes were open. Her mind plagued by him again.

****

But I remember you

She wondered what he was doing now. If he was safe. And how much she missed him. She wondered if he missed her too.

****

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

Kagome had not changed out of her clothes from that day. She hadn't eaten dinner either. As soon as she returned home from school, she collapsed onto her bed. And there she stayed. For hours she couldn't care to count. Thinking only of him.

****

But who can decide what they dream

"Why can't I just move on?" She said out loud to herself. She sighed a heavy sigh and continued circulating the thought.

****

And dream I do

Kagome kept trying to push out her feelings for him. Make them disappear and never come back. It was to hard to keep them in her head. They were torturing her, and making it more difficult to forget all the things that happened between her and him.

****

I believe in you

She hated to admit to herself that she still loved him. But she did. With everything she had.

****

I'll give up everything just to find you

And how she would give anything just for another chance to start over, and make things better.

****

I have to be with you

Kagome's tears began to weave down her porcelain cheeks. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and wiped them away with it.

"Damn it." She said, as more began to fall after it.

****

To live, to breathe

"I'm so pathetic." She whispered to herself. She rolled over onto her side to face the window. The breeze was light and cold, but it refreshed her. It made her feel better. But at the same time, it depressed her even more.

****

You're taking over me

The nighttime was their escape. And now when night would fall, she would no longer feel free. But empty. The breeze only felt good for seconds, then it brought back to many memories.

****

Have you forgotten all I know

The next day in school was a daze. It seemed impossible for Kagome to concentrate on anything. Her friends were their peppy selves as usual. Sitting around her and talking about boys and how cute the ones at their school were. Which seemed to annoy Kagome. She didn't feel like being around them. Or hearing anything about boys at the moment.

****

And all we had

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Ayumi asked her worriedly after noticing her lack of conversation to them. Eri stepped in after Kagome gave them no reply.

"More boy troubles?" She asked her. Kagome looked at the three, then smiled delicately.

"I'm fine." She said. Her friends were smart enough to realize that her optimism was fake. Yuka smirked.

"I know what could cheer you up." She grinned. Just as she finished her sentence, Hojo came walking through the classroom door.

****

You saw me mourning my love for you

Beaming as usual, and also as expected, headed straight for Kagome. He stopped in front of her desk, and gave a little wave to her swooning friends around her.

"Hi, Kagome." Kagome glanced up at him, waiting for the frequent question from him.

"I was wondering, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow at 4:00?" Hojo asked her nervously. Kagome sighed to herself. She was about to give him another excuse when a thought came upon her.

****

And touched my hand

'Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe it will help me to forget him.' Kagome stood up abruptly from her desk, a bright and sharp smile displayed on her face.

"Yes, I'll go to lunch with you." She replied to him. All four, her friends and Hojo, looked utterly surprised.

****

I knew you loved me then

About four hours after her acceptance, Kagome was back at her home. In her pajamas, and with a full stomach. She was in her room, studying for the exam her English class was having on Monday. She was busily writing notes when she heard her mother's voice ring from downstairs.

"Kagome, time for bed!" Kagome groaned, then started to gather the materials on her desk.

"Alright!" She yelled back down to her. She stuffed them all back into her backpack and set it by her door. She flipped her light switch off and walked through the darkness to her bed. Slipping under the covers, she felt a cool draft come through her window.

****

I believe in you

"Where are you now?" She asked herself, at the same time, asking him.

****

I'll give up everything just to find you

Kagome then lightly closed her eyes, and faded into unconsciousness.

****

I have to be with you

She woke up the next day refreshed and rejuvenated. And also not realizing that she had slept until 3:45 in the afternoon.

****

To live, to breathe

She gazed down wearily at the alarm clock on her dresser and jumped up from the side of her bed quickly, causing her to become completely awake.

"I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed, while running to her closet to pull out her clothes.

****

You're taking over me

Hojo sat in the diner waiting for her. He looked down at his watch and huffed faintly. As he looked back up, he saw Kagome come charging into the doorway from the outside. She dashed up to the booth and skidded onto the opposite seat from him. Gasping for air to come down her lungs.

****

I look in the mirror and see your face

"Sorry I'm late, Hojo." Kagome struggled to say. Hojo chuckled.

"It's okay." She grinned brilliantly. Then, without warning, she stopped smiling. Instead, she stared at him. It took her minutes to finally understand what she was seeing. Her one thought. Him. She couldn't look at another boy without seeing his face.

****

If I look deep enough

"Kagome, are you alright?" Hojo asked while waving his hand in front of her. But she couldn't hear Hojo speaking. She could only hear him. Remember only his voice. And that's when she knew.

****

So many things inside that are

Kagome loved him to much to ever forget him.

****

Just like you are taking over

She shook her head twice and focused to see Hojo looking at her with fright. Kagome raised up from her seat.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I have to go." And with that, she hurried out of the diner.

****

I believe in you

Kagome arrived at the entrance to her home, walked through the gates and went without hesitation toward the doorway to the well house.

****

I'll give up everything just to find you

She went through the doors of the well house and shut them tightly behind her. Then, she ran down the wooden stairs and jumped into the cold well.

****

I have to be with you

Blue and white illuminated colors danced around her body as she descended into the Feudal Era.

****

To live, to breathe

Kagome hit the bottom of the well roughly. She stood up and dusted herself off, then proceeded to climb the vines that led to the top of it.

****

You're taking over me

She reached the top and hoisted herself out. Her feet hit the dirt under her and she gazed ahead. A smile grazed her lips when she realized who was laying in the grass in front of her.

****

I believe in you

The person raised up from their laying position sharply, and sniffed the atmosphere. They turned around quickly, swirling their waist-length, silver hair with them. Their amber-gold eyes focused on Kagome, and brightened when they realized who she was.

****

I'll give up everything just to find you

Face blank with shock, the person began to move close to her.

****

I have to be with you

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagome said to him, once he had approached her.

****

To live, to breathe

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshomaru said back.

****

You're taking over me

"I've missed you." Sesshomaru confessed to her.

****

You're taking over me

Kagome beamed at his words.

"I've missed you too."

****

You're taking over me

Sesshomaru smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cuddled herself into him, while he embraced her into a passionate kiss.

****

Taking over me

Parting Words:

If I haven't said it before, I love Evanescence! I think their songs make great song fictions. Enjoy! Read and review!

Kjminame


End file.
